


They're Hanging Me Tonight

by honeysucklevalley



Series: Monster OCs/Reader [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AH THE WILD WEST, Adopting, Cowboys, F/M, Falling In Love, ITS GOT EVERYTHING YOU COULD WANT, Lots of Murder, M/M, Old West, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, a crooked sheriff, guns?, hangings, my cowboy obsession rears its ugly head once again, some gore, yes I was listening to Marty Robbins what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklevalley/pseuds/honeysucklevalley
Summary: "How are your folks, anyhow?"You hummed thoughtfully. "Pa is doin' real well. Crops are goin' well. Ma has been askin' about you."Jack laughed. "Ah! I'm sure she's wonderin' when I'm gonna ask for your hand in marriage, eh?"You shot him a smile. "That's exactly what she wants to know."Jack grinned. He paid for his drink and gave you a wink. "Well, tell her to keep her door open, hm? Gotta check with your folks before I make any rash decisions."You waved him off. "Now, how do you know I won't be the one askin'?"His smile instantly softened. "I'll hold ya to that, darlin'."
Relationships: Cowboy/Reader, Cowboy/You, Werewolf/You, werewolf/reader
Series: Monster OCs/Reader [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446202
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	They're Hanging Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to me obsessing over cowboys! I know y'all missed that shit! For real though, I'm really happy to be writing again. I'm super depressed and low-key wanna kms BUT I STILL. WROTE. THIS. 😤
> 
> Anyway, here's Jack. He's a smooth, handsome, blind-in-one-eye cowboy. I didn't even realize it but he's probably inspired by Wainwright Jakobs, Sir Hammerlock's husband from Borderlands 3. 
> 
> This is so self-indulgent, but I hope you like it anyway!!! There's a special, cut out scene in the notes after the story, so check that out ;) 
> 
> As always, I love you guys! Feedback is always appreciated!! xoxo

Copper Creek was blisteringly hot this time of year, but the town was still bustling as always, folks rushing to and fro.

You watched from the small shop you ran, sipping on a cup of tea. It seemed like the start to a nice, peaceful evening.

Or....so it _seemed_ _._

The people of Copper Creek were morbidly obsessed with local hangings. Of course, they didn't have those in town, because that crossed the line, apparently.

Instead, all hangings took place in Angel's Gorge, where the town cemetery rested. It was mostly full of 'criminals', typically those accused of being some kind of beast, one of the Devil's creatures.

Every once in a blue moon, the sheriff got it right. It was usually someone who had been attacked recently by a vampire or werewolf, and very rarely, cursed by a witch.

They were completely innocent, and they would never harm a soul, but the sheriff enjoyed it. He had a sick sense of humor in their begging, pleading for their lives. It was absolutely barbaric and disgusting.

Speaking of.....

Ol' Sheriff Orville Underwood was dragging a sobbing, begging young man. It was obvious he had just been turned, the blood stain on his neck was prominent.

You quickly turned away. You felt sick to your stomach instantly. You really hated this town sometimes.

x

"Hey doll, can I get a sarsaparilla?" A regular asked, with a smooth, rich accent that plucked at your heartstrings.

His name was Jack Williams, and he was _gorgeous beyond bel_ _ief_ _._

His curly, dark brown hair came to his chin, topped off by the black cowboy hat on his head. His tanned skin was hardly smooth, but looked incredibly soft. His eyes were dark, mischievous, and most certainly hiding something. Well....one eye, at least.

Jack was blind his in left eye, leaving a cloudy blue, with a nasty scar right over it. You had heard it was blue originally, he had been famous for his heterochromia, and technically, he still _was_ _._

You shot him a kind smile. "Comin' right up, Jack." You slid him a glass. "So, how's Copper Creek's favorite cowboy?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Dealin' with all of the bandits Orville ignores. No vampire or werewolf ever caused trouble 'round here, 'n he's actin' like they're the cause of murders 'round here!" He said, waving his hand around in annoyance.

"You'd think he could tell the difference between a bite and a bullet hole." You said.

"Tch.....couldn't tell the difference 'tween his own lasso 'n a damn rattler." He muttered. "I can't believe he gets away with it."

You sighed. "Well, that's what happens when your granddaddy founded the town."

That was entirely true. Orville never would have been sheriff if his dear daddy wasn't currently mayor. And unfortunately, round here, the only thing they cared about was their bloodline.

You leaned across the bar to Jack. "I reckon he hangs those poor souls so no one can marry'em." You whispered, before nodding towards another patron. "Blind Willie told me his daddy told him to, so he don't accidentally marry a vampire."

"Hm. That would be a harsh wakeup, now wouldn't it?" He laughed. "Well, nothin' but the _best_ for our sheriff, eh?"

You chuckled, shaking your head. "I know it's wrong of me to wish it, but I keep hopin' someone pops him between the eyes."

Jack went silent for a moment, before solemnly nodding. "That fool might be me if this don't end."

".....please don't...." You said quietly. "You'd just end up in Angel's Gorge...just like everyone else."

It was a sensitive topic for you. Your brother had tried to knock the sheriff off his high horse, and ended up shot in the back and buried. You were thankful they had the decency to bury him next to your grandparents.

"How are your folks, anyhow?"

You hummed thoughtfully. "Pa is doin' real well. Crops are goin' well. Ma has been askin' about you."

Jack laughed. "Ah! I'm sure she's wonderin' when I'm gonna ask for your hand in marriage, eh?"

You shot him a smile. "That's exactly what she wants to know."

Jack grinned. He paid for his drink and gave you a wink. "Well, tell her to keep her door open, hm? Gotta check with your folks before I make any rash decisions." 

You waved him off. "Now, how do you know I won't be the one askin'?"

His smile instantly softened. "I'll hold ya to that, darlin'." 

x

The next person to be found guilty was a child. An actual child, a girl of 4 or 5. She was crying and kicking and screaming.

Orville held her by the collar. "Look upon this foul beast! She ain't a pure child anymore, she's dead! Replaced by a changeling!" 

You couldn't believe your eyes. This was too far. 

Even the townsfolk were horrified. You pushed through the crowd, and finally climbed into the deck, and tore the child away from him. 

"This is too damn far, Underwood!" You snapped. "This ain't nothing but a little girl! A goddamn _child!_ " 

"That ain't a child no more." He said, reaching for her. You quickly pulled her back, holding her close.

"You're a sick human being." You spat. "She's just a little girl, she ain't done nothin' wrong and you damn well know it!"

Underwood was quick to draw, holding his handgun to your face.

You narrowed your eyes, watching him like a hawk.

"You don't scare me, Underwood. I can see why you do this. To scare the town into thinkin' you killin' innocent people is protectin' them, when you _know_ they ain't harmin' anyone or anything."

"You stupid fool. How exactly do you explain the murders 'round here?"

You spotted Jack pushing his way through the crowd.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd think you're the guilty one here, sheriff."

The town was deathly silent. Jack was quick to scramble up next to you. You set the child down, and she immediately clung to him.

Head held high, you stepped close to Orville, the tip of his handgun pressed against your forehead.

"Go on. If you're so damn high 'n mighty, take the shot. Course, if ya do, everyone here knows that you're just a murderer with a fancy title."

Orville was shaken, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of his face and into his beard. His orange-brown eyes were darting everywhere.

"Your daddy ain't here to protect ya this time, Orville." Jack said, ever the voice of reason.

Finally, Orville dropped his arm.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." You told him, before taking your leave with Jack.

The child, was in fact, just a child. She had wandered from an orphanage, and neither of you exactly had the heart to send her back.

"Well...." Jack began slowly. "I always did wanna be a father."

The child, who's name was Rosemary, was asleep in his arms.

"You sure you can handle this?" You asked.

"Y'know....I don't think I can....unless I got you by my side." Jack said, meeting your eyes.

You laughed, a soft sound from your throat as you felt your face heat up.

"Yeah....I think that could be arranged.."

x

Rosemary took to you like a bee to honey, always at your side.

While she didn't resemble you or Jack, she was absolutely the prettiest little girl you had ever seen. Long red hair, with natural, doll like curls. Her eyes were green, her skin pale and freckled. She was tiny, especially for her age.

She would sit at the bar and drink ginger ale with grenadine, absolutely obsessed with the shop around her.

Jack would stop in every day, without fail. He'd kiss his daughter's head, and kiss you on the cheek, whispering that he just adored you.

And one day, he didn't come in.

Or the day after.

After nearly a week, you had your folks watch after Rosemary, and searched for your promised husband.

You managed to get into his house, and found it a mess. Chairs and table overturned, blankets and pillows absolutely shredded.

But what was most horrifying, was the blood. It was _everywhere_ _._ On the ground, on the walls, furniture, everything.

And the claw marks.....

Oh no.

You searched every room, suddenly desperate and panicked. You pushed through the back door, and found bloodied footprints. You followed them, into an old shed, far off from town.

With a new found strength, you shoved the door open, and found Jack there.

He was human, but bloodied and injured greatly. He was covered in bite and claw marks, some dangerously deep.

You ran to his side, cradling his head. "Jack, wake up, please!!" You cried, frantic and horrified.

You knew he was turned. You weren't stupid. And you knew he couldn't be dead, not without being shot with a silver bullet. But your mind wouldn't listen.

You pressed your head to his chest and heard his consistent, steady heartbeat. You practically sobbed in relief.

A hand suddenly brushed your hair back, and you jerked away. Jack's eyes were open, just a bit.

"I must be in heaven...."

"Don't you dare finish that." You said, choking on a sob.

"Cause there's a damn angel next to me."

You bowed your head, shoulders shaking with your tears. You couldn't breathe, or even answer him.

Carefully, he took your face in his hands, and kissed you, blissfully soft and gentle.

Which you'd love any other time. But right now, you didn't want that. Instead, you gripped his button up, pressing your mouth against his almost violently.

He took it in stride, pulling you on top of him. "I ain't in the best shape, so don't think I ain't a generous lover.."

"I don't care about any of that. I just want _you_ _._ I love you so much, Jack. Don't ever, ever disappear on me like that again." You choked out, grasping his face.

The shine in his eye told you he'd never leave you again.

x

You were at home with Rosemary when you heard a commotion outside. You set her down, and walked outside. Color instantly vanished from your face when you saw Jack, half transformed, fighting against the chains he was held in.

He was being paraded through the town, by Orville Underwood. Without thought, you tore the Winchester off the mantle, and ran.

You forced your way through the crowd, as Jack was pulled up the stairs, and was instantly thrown to the ground.

"Look upon him. Look and see the violent beast he has become." Orville sneered.

The crowd was, unfortunately, on his side. Jack saw you, and began to thrash again.

You climbed onto the wooden stage, as it was.

"Get away from my husband!" You screamed, brandishing your rifle.

Orville didn't even blink as he drew his gun and shot you in the shoulder. You dropped your rifle and crumbled to the ground, eyes wide.

That seemed to finish it for Jack. He stopped fighting the beast inside him, roaring to life. He snapped the chains, and grabbed Orville by the throat. The color drained from his face instantly.

Jack tore the gun from his hand and crushed it, before staring into Orville's very soul, or, what was left of it.

"I-I, I-I leave! You'll never see me again!" Orville choked as Jack tightened his grip. He knew he had to be quick. He didn't want you to see it, and he didn't want to be killed the minute it happened.

But someone needed to take this motherfucker down.

He squeezed tighter, watching his face turn blue.

"Don't....ever....try to separate me from my family." Jack growled. "You'll make a great meal for the vultures. That's the only thing you're good for." With a quick jerk, Jack tore his throat out, watching the blood spray from it. He dropped his lifeless body.

When he quickly turned to you, he found you sitting up, cradling Rosemary. His heart shattered. You _and_ Rosemary had witnessed his crime.

He would have accepted death, willingly, if it was what you wanted.

But you surprised him, like you always did. You forced yourself to stand, and ran to him.

He was already turning back to human, thankfully, and he held you close.

"I thought I was gonna lose you." He whispered against your hair, before kissing you, passionate and deeply.

....in front of _all_ of Copper Creek.

"Well." Said Marianne, the saloon pianist. "I think I know who should be sheriff next."

x

"Sorry I'm late with this." Jack whispered, his forehead against yours. He slid a ring onto your finger, before kissing you softly.

"I know it ain't much....I know _I_ ain't much....but I love you and Rosemary more than anythin' in this world. I'd give up anythin' for you two...." He said quietly. "Hell's bells, I ain't even a person. Would you ever take me as your husband?"

"I knew I was gonna marry you the minute you stepped into my store, Jack Williams." You told him, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Jordan who asked exactly how Jack mamed Orville, resulting in this horrible scrapped idea!
> 
> Orville broke the hold on Jack, watching in horror as he transformed. You held Rosemary close, covering her eyes. 
> 
> Jack whipped around, setting his sight on Orville. He lunged for him, latching onto his throat. He didn't bite down, no, not yet. First, he did the worst thing you could do to a man, and went after the family jewels. Orville let out a shriek as Jack effortlessly tore at his testes (berries? Butterbeans?). 
> 
> He let him suffer, just long enough, before tearing his throat out with a spray of blood.


End file.
